The Cousland Girls
by Keyarayek
Summary: Tragedy tears them apart, and one is sent away to the Circle Tower. Ten years later tragedies will bring them together once more, but can the Cousland sisters work together for the good of Ferelden, or will it take more for Avery and Addison to put their hidden agendas aside? -Couslands, (one with mage background), slightly un canon- T-rating to go to M in later chapters.
1. Ten Years

_**DISCLAIMER: BIOWARE OWNS EVERYTHING. I Love Them and am merely frolicking in their amazing world ^_^**_

* * *

She stared out the window and sighed. A decade. Ten years. And nothing's changed in this room, not one thing, in all that time. She slowly stroked the pigtails of an old doll as the flame on her candle danced with each gust of wind. From the corner of her eye, she could see a soft light, as the door slowly creaked open.

"M'lady, it does you no good to sit in _here_, of all places, in the dark, _especially_ tonight."

The lantern in his hands revealed his red hair, and sad eyes. The woman smiled at the confirmation of her suspicion, and then frowned.

"You don't have to look after me, Roddy."

She could hear his breath catch.

"Sorry, sorry, Ser Gilmore."

He sat at the vanity next to the window she was in.

"It's alright, my lady, I-I just...today will be especially hard on everyone." He stood. "C'mon, let's go spar in the training room, seeing as we'll probably get no more sleep tonight."

"Okay."

She threw the doll toward the bed, unaware that one of the eyes had come undone. Hopping off of the sill, her foot landed atop the glass sphere and she slipped. And would have fallen if not for the timely outstreching of Ser Gilmore's arms.

"M'Lady! Are you alright?!" the concerned knight helped her to her feet.

Taking advantage of the closeness, the young brunette tousled a piece of his red hair gone rogue from the rest. She rested her hand on a faint scar, just under his left eye, high on the cheekbone, and stared at him with her bright sapphire sparkling eyes.

"I am now. Thanks to you, Roddy."

The young man quickly averted his eyes, cleared his throat, and took a few steps back.

"Avery..." he begged, "please don't call..."

She put a hand to his face.

"Forget it. Ten years later you think you'd finally get over it."

As she grabbed her daggers holstered in her belt off the hook and headed out the door, she paused in the frame and turned her head.

"You haven't seen her for a decade, probably won't ever again." she spat bitterly, "I don't see what you're holding on to."

The young woman blew out her candle, "I'll get the lanterns going," and disappeared into the shadows.

The squire sighed, rubbed his neck, and followed the rogue downstairs.

* * *

_The gardens in the springtime were nothing short of marvelous. Old stone statues covered with beautiful ivy. Animal shaped bushes aligned the cobblestone walkways and flower. Flowers as near, and as far as the eye could see. Several paths maze their way through, some connecting, others leading to different areas of the garden. The right most path led to a large field of soft grass, a grand oak tree with a swing, and a makeshift chair, sitting up a few branches too high for most. Enjoying her perch and book in hand, **as always**, the raven haired, eldest daughter of the Teryn peered down at the commotion below, just in time to see her brother admit defeat to his red haired rival._

_"You're never going to get him if you keep pointing your toes in Fergus! keep your feet straight!" Mocked a small brunette with pigtails, kicking the dust as her brother got to his feet. _

_"Shut up Avery, you couldn't beat his even if he had both hands tied behind his back!" Fergus hissed back at his youngest sister. _

_"I totally could! I may be small, but try me!"_

_"Really Av? Because I remember last time when..."_

_The tree bound bookworm chuckled at her arguing siblings and went back to her story._

_"Whatcha reading?" cam a voice from between her feet._

_Without hesitation, or looking up from her book, she crossed her legs so her interrogator could take a seat in front of her._

_"Thanks."_

_She looked up and smiled, and looked back at her book. "It's about legends and myths. More so the legend of Flemeth. It's fascinating." She closed the book and set her attention to the red head before her, "Did you need something, Roddy? You really should put Avery's money where her mouth is." She smiled warmly at the knight-in-training. The boy chuckled, "But I do hate the aftermath. She never learns, and can hold a grudge like there's no tomorrow when she loses." The boy ran a hand through his hair, "Although her incessant nagging if I refuse IS a thousand times worse."_

_"That's the spirit!" the girl playfully punched him, then rested her hands on his lower arms._

_"The stars will be on full display tonight, Ser Gilmore." she giggled into her hand as he rolled his eyes. She always loved teasing him, knowing his dream to become a knight like his father, "You'll watch them with me, won't you Roddy?" Her emerald eyes beamed up at his._

_He brought her hands to his lips._

_"Anything for you, Addison."_

* * *

**"**Stop it."

"Must I?"

"Please."

"But it's fun." _*blow*_

"I can't see."_ *snap*_

"Well, until you light it again." _*blow*_

"Seriously, what are you, seven?" _*snap*_

"But...but...I'm bo-o-o-o-o-red." _*blow*_

"Then go to bed. Wasn't that where you were headed anyways? Or had you not finished the rounds yet?" _ *snap*_

The handsome blond stood up, and strolled over to the other end of the large table the pair was sitting at. He took a seat next to a large stack of books and grabbed his companion's hand, effectively halting her assault on the poor parchment beneath her quill.

"Hey now..."

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, you know I don't really care about that. It's just that today is..-"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh...I know dear, I know. Sorry for agitating you." The man rustled his ponytail and yawned. "But we _HAVE _been down here for hours. Aside from not getting caught, I'm exhausted, all physically, not so much mentally," he winked at her and got up to stretch.

"Then go to bed, Anders. I promise you I'm okay, really. Just one more tome...-"

The blond mage held up his hands and chuckled. "Okay, okay." He bowed, "I shan't disturb you any longer, M'lady."

The woman smiled sadly, "Anders..."

"Right, right. sorry." He hugged the sitting woman and kissed her temple. "I'll be in my room -_alone_- if you need me. Promise."

"Thanks Anders, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

The mage left the library, and the young woman went back to her feverish note taking in silence.

* * *

_"Not uh. We came out for you two. I'm still sore from yesterday."_

_Sitting in her perch, engrossed in yet again another book, Addison glanced momentarily over her shoulder to see the trio of silhouettes cresting the top of the small hill leading to their open field. She smiled, and went back to reading._

_"You don't have to go easy on me Gil," Avery happily chimed as the three made their way toward Addison and the tree._

_"We'll see."_

_He patted the brunette's head and laughed as she squirmed out from under his hand. She scowled at him before standing tall and putting on a tough face.  
_

_"I mean it! I'm stronger now you'll see!"_

_"I don't know why you actually engage her, she'll only bug you more!" Fergus called, now slightly trailing behind the other two._

_They set their things against the tree, found a nice spot a few yards out, and readied their wooden weapons. An inquiry of readiness, a positive reply, and the two combatants began encircling each other. Addison decided to climb down from her spot to watch. The ebony haired youth started her decent to -thuds-, -clunks-, then an "Yes! Ooh no! Ha! I got you!", and finally a wail as her foot landed on the soft grass underneath. She chuckled to herself and turned around to see Avery on the ground, whining, with her hands waving in defeat. "All right! All right! I give!" She cried._

_The opponent sheathed his "sword"._

_"It's just not fair," The young brunette threw her sword and sadly sniffed, trying to coax out any extra sympathy, "I'm just no good with close combat."  
"It's okay, Avery, everyone has their weaknesses," The boy said to her as nonchalantly as he patted her head, eyes fixed on the other sister smiling warmly from underneath the tree. He started toward the tree before turning to look over his shoulder, "Your strength is more long-range."_

_"Ugh...and below the belt, did you not see me standing there!?" Fergus croaked and fell to the ground, Avery's sword apparently hitting a different target when tossed aside. He rolled side to side, arms tucked between his legs, when something slim and silver fell out of his waist band, and caught the slightest glimmer of sun, shining right into a young spiteful rogue's eyes._

* * *

He sat on the bench next to the basement doors and sighed. he always disliked the late night shifts. During the day, upstairs, there was always something happening. Someone coming or going, playing games, or telling a story. Some distraction. But here, in the wee hours, everyone was sleeping, and he was left alone, lost in thoughts, all about her. Her beautiful bright green eyes. Her raven black hair, at the longest it's been since he's met her, and Maker does it make her look sexy. That not quite so high but still dangerously distracting hem line that showed off just enough of her upper thighs whenever she walked or crossed her legs. The bright colors she loves to wear, even though he somewhat knew her more recent past was anything but. He closed his eyes. He could see her now, smiling at him from her study desk, it taking every force of his will not to stare down at those luscious legs, and then her going back to her study book "Advanced Summoning Sciences".

He shook his eyes open, "Maker, I need to get a grip." He said aloud, and shook his head clear.

He reached down for his lantern and got up to stretch. Suddenly aware of how tired he had become, he silently thanked Andraste the library was his last stop.

"R-o-o-...Avv-..."

He stopped in the doorway.  
-thud-  
'Just my luck' the man thought as he ran a hand through his curls and put on his best stern face, 'Let's hope this isn't Anders and some other new...acquaintance of his.'

* * *

_Addison laughed into her hand and waved at the red-head._

_"I dare say, you will make quite the knight one day, Roddy!" the middle Cousland called._

_The boy waved back, stopped to pick a flower for the young man, and ran to meet her._

_Avery was pissed.  
'Your strength is more long range' she scoffed and rolled her eyes, then narrowed them at the couple deviously. Their being so wrapped up in one another made her blood boil more.  
"I'll show you long-range."  
She crawled over to grab the shimmering object she saw moments ago, the only thing in the distance between her and them. Fergus still lay on the ground, back turned to the rest, completely unaware his prized possession had fallen, and was about to cause more trouble, more life-changing events, than it was worth sneaking into the armoury to steal._

* * *

He scanned the first section of the library, empty. He couldn't have just been hearing things, could he? Two more -thuds- and a moan.  
"Oh, Maker help me."  
He held his lantern up to the second section, no one. he rubbed his temple and made his way to the third section, pausing after taking two steps. He froze. Was that...snoring? He let out his breath, completely unaware that he had even been holding it in. Maybe this wouldn't turn out as awkward as he thought. 'just a young apprentice who fell asleep trying to study I'm sure' he reassured him and chuckled as he held his lantern up to illuminate the third section and his culprit. It took everything in him to keep the light from hitting the ground, after realizing he had accidentally let go, and his whistle of relief after steadying himself made her stir slightly and drop the book she had in her hands. He took in the sight of her and frowned, the Maker sure knew how to rub it in.

"Oh, Addison..."


	2. Everyone Has Their Weaknesses

**{a/n- hey all! next chapter up! and to the few of you who read my first one thank you! I added another half to the first chapter to make it a little..longer? I guess? I dunno, but enjoy! hopefully if you guys still really like it, I'll have the next chapter up soon! reviews and msgs welcome! ^_^}**

* * *

It was well into the afternoon before Avery got out of bed again. The sun had found the hole in her blinds, and was trying to fit as many of it's golden rays as it could into the dark dismal room, and more so right into her eyes. Avery quietly cursed and pulled her blankets over her head, rattling what sounded like a platter of some sort, and, as she stretched her legs out from her fetal position, what felt like one as well. The brunette smiled and came out of her blanket cave. She looked at the plate full of fruits, breads, and cheeses, thoughtfully placed at the foot of her bed. Even though it was an important week for everyone, they let her sleep in.

"Today will be especially hard on everyone." She shook his words from her head. Everyone but her maybe, it's just another damn day after all. She crawled over to the platter, grabbed a roll, and an envelope she hadn't noticed from her spot prior. She opened it and took a bite of the sweet bread:

'You awake Pup? Come meet me in the main hall as soon as you're able, preferably before sunset? -Your Dearest Father.'

The rogue smiled warmly, she wouldn't let thoughts of _"her" _ruin her day. She ran a comb through her hair, did her makeup, put on her favorite dress, winked and blew herself a kiss in the mirror, and headed to see her father.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, the little patches of grass and flowers lining the walkways around the castle were bushy and beautiful with colors. Far off, she could hear a dog's barking and someone complaining. She couldn't help but laugh, surely Joker had gotten into something _again_, and no doubt she'd hear about it soon enough. As she neared the door to the main hall, she could hear the Teryn, and someone else talking, so she put on her best smile, and opened the door.

"-as beautiful as ever. Such a shame the favorite turned out to be-..." the man stopped abruptly, pressed his lips shut, and nodded to the door.

"Oh? Sorry Pup, I didn't see you there, come join us." The teyrn quickly turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Hello father, Arl Howe." Avery said, eyebrow arched, curious about what their conversation topic had been.

"Avery, my dear girl, how are you?" The gray-haired man patted her on the shoulder. She politely smiled back, but inside she was cringing. She always swore Howe was a lap cat and curly mustache away from being a super villian, like it the stories that she used to listen to from...well in the stories. But seeing as he was her father's faithful friend for years, she settled for him just being creepy. Although his sons...

"I am well Ser," she bowed her head, then stared up at him with a wide smile, bright blue eyes sparkling, "May I ask how Nathaniel is? and Thomas?" she added weakly, more interested in the former, as she tinkered with the hemming on the lower part of her dress.

"Oh! So forthright and bold this one!" was the Arl's initial response.

"She's a spitfire, for sure." The teryn winked at his youngest child.

"Suffice it to say, dear girl, Nathaniel is currently in the Free Marches, and last I'd heard from him he still fancies the opportunity to win over your sister if..." the Arl bit his lip and quickly stumbled out and apology, "Although Thomas can't stop asking about you, maybe I shall bring him with next visit." the Arl tried to come up with more to appease her but too little too late.

"Mmm." Avery was seeing red, and successfully tearing herself a nice high new slit in her favorite dress. She didn't notice, much less care. No matter what, _she_ was destined to barge _her_ ridiculous unwanted self aura into everyone today and ruin Avery's day. As always inadvertent, but never the less effective.

"Ahem," Teyrn Bryce cleared his throat. The pair shifted their eyes toward him, "Now Howe, no apology is needed. We're all heart heavy and thinking of Addison today." He grabbed his younger daughter's right hand, "And of course will ALL wish to see her again soon, right Pup?"

Avery coldly snatched her hand away. "Of course, Teryn."

Her father sighed.

"At any rate, I summoned you here for a different discussion, Howe? if you'd give us a moment?"

"Of course." The Arl exited the room.

"The Arl's men are delayed, Pup, so tonight I shall be sending Fergus with our troops to aid the Kind, and the Arl and I will ride with his troops in the morning. While I'm gone, you'll be in charge of the castle."

Avery beamed at her father, "Really?!" She quickly returned to her previously cold demeanor, but couldn't fully mask her excitement. The Teryn chuckled, he knew that would make her feel better.

"Ser Gilmore and a token force will remain here with you and-"

"I'm sorry Sire." The Arl interrupted, entering the room once again, with a guest in tow, "But...eh..there is a Grey Warden here to see you." The Arl was noticeably nervous and twitchy and quickly stepped aside, eyeing the man with great concern as he let him walk by.

The large man extended his hand in greeting, "Hello Teryn Cousland, it is good to see you again."

"Why, Duncan! What a surprise and an honor indeed!"

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her? It's already half past noon." a first voice inquired.

"Nah, she's probably dreaming about how Templar Prince Valiant carried her to bed last night, let her enjoy it," came a response.

"Oh. Oka- Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yup."

"Where was she? Wait, where were YOU! Why weren't YOU there?! You said you were with her!" the first voice grew anxious and concerned.

"Hush stupid! I was! But you know how she gets when she wants to read, so I went to bed. Well, I ended up in Kathryn's bed, so I saw it myself. How was I supposed to know she'd fall asleep in the library!?" Anders replied a lot louder than he meant to.

"Ugh, how can one sleep," began a voice from underneath the covers, "When you two won't stop gossiping like little school girls?" A wide grin and a wave of wild onyx hair sprang out from the beneath the blanket, "Please by all means, Anders, Jowan, continue." Addison laughed at the two and got out of bed.

xXxxooXxXxX

Jowan laughed at the sight of his dark-haired friend almost choking on her juice in the most unladylike of fashions. He grabbed a napkin from table the trio were at and handed it to her. She nodded in thanks, grabbed it, and finally coughed out, "He WHAT?!, That's preposterous Anders! Simply mad! You're making this up..."

Anders merely shrugged, "I wouldn't make up something so sweet and...adorable." The blond mage shuttered, "Not my style."  
"Yes, smart mouthed, pretty boy seems more appropriate, eh Addy?" Jowan piped in, but the remark was completely mute to her. Addison's eyes bugged and her cheeks burned radiantly red. No way. She thought it had been a dream. A cute little gesture plucked right off a story page. Well...she didn't remember everything Anders was speaking of, only his soft stubbly cheek, and...Dear Maker! It WAS a dream...right?

xXxxXooXxXxX

_He paused in her doorway. She was lying nestled up to his chest so comfortingly close, and carelessly slung her arm over his neck and nuzzled even more into him. Without thought, he rested his cheek on her temple and slowly inhaled. Peaches and vanilla. She even smelled amazing. And Maker, did he LOVE peaches. He made his way effortlessly in the dark around all the bunks and trunks to the only single bed in the back of the room, 'one of the many perks she received for being the "favorite", even though she never outright asked for such things,' he chuckled softly to himself. How he didn't seem to wake a soul moving around in all his armor was beyond him, but tonight, right now, he was extra grateful for his "stealthy" entrance. He sat with her __cradled in his arms, holding her with eyes closed, for a moment longer than he meant to and she sleepily yawned and opened her eyes, just enough to see the outline of his face. His eyes shot open in panic, but before he could mutter a word, an apology, an excuse really for whatever she would perceive this to be, she simply grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek. She softly grazed her lips up to his ear, 'Thank you for saving me, Ser Knight...' she whispered still half asleep, before laying her back down in full submission to the slightest moan left his lips as he quickly but gently tucked her into bed. he turned to leave, but only took three steps before sitting at her side once more. He brushed a wandering piece of ebony hair back into place, then quickly scanned the room. Reassuring himself thrice over, he nervously placed the softest kiss on her forehead, "Anything for you Addison."_  
_The young Templar blushed feverishly and quickly made toward the door of the room, although not before catching a pair of dark amber eyes watching him. He gulped as he made his way closer to the exit and those eyes watching him from a bunk he knew didn't belong to those eyes. Those eyes had a room on the floor above, not even this one, but he knew. Shifting his gaze down, he nodded to the owner, refusing to make eye contact, completely embarrassed that of all the people who could have seen his taboo stunt it was those eyes. Dammit. He stopped in the doorway._  
_"Have a good evening, Anders." he left._  
_The blonde mage narrowed his eyes at the doorway, then rolled back and wrapped an arm around the blonde he was bunking with._  
_"You too, Cullen."_

_xxXXxXooXxXxXx_

Addison paced back and forth behind the bookshelves in the fourth section of the library. This was her favorite place, her sanctuary. No other mages, nor Templars, or anyone really, bothered to figure out how she got back there, if they even noticed at all, so it was empty, quiet, and untouched. She had dusted out a little spot that now was occupied three short stack of tomes, and a large rug that she was currently pacing around, and four cushions stacked in a corner. When she couldn't be found at her study desk (or sleeping), she was always here, nose deep in some different tome, though few people knew that, few people really cared about her whereabout anyways, which was fine by her, she'd always choose books over people any day, people are always changing, always unpredictable, but books, fiction, always had a pattern, there was always a formula followed and you always knew what to expect. Constants.

While normally preoccupied with said stories and literature running through her head, right now, all thoughts were focused on him, not that this was the first time he's ever distracted her from tomes before. Although this time was more than a harmless smile, a casual wave, or a two sentence conversations. This had her analyzing and making her imagination run wild. What he did had the makings of any good romance built up in any good romance novel, she'd know, she's damn near read them all. But Cullen? Addison shook her head but she couldn't shake the grin plastered on her face. Sure, he was handsome, those bright hazel eyes she swore lit up when their eyes met and she smiled at him in the library. The awkward conversations that she swore the awkwardness was her fault because of her shy booknerd-ness, and inability to engage in 'small talk'. The way he stuttered and fidgeted whenever they had time to talk for more that a minute. The way he ran he hand through his curls during their awkward silence in said conversations. She sighed. What was she doing? Getting herself all excited and caught up in such emotions never did her any good, in fact, it only made things worse, for everyone. The young mage sat down with a huff. Damn Anders, why'd he have to tell her?! What was he even doing in her room anyway?! He PROMISED to be upstairs! Although, she chuckled to herself, she was thankful to have such a good friend. He technically was still there for her, in his own heedful, albeit sex crazed way. 'Poor Kathryn' she chuckled again and sighed.

"Everyone has their weaknesses." The words came up suddenly, clear in her mind, just as if he was right there...

Addison stood and took to pacing once more. His fiery red hair, and those dark jade eyes. Maker, today was not going to be easy on her. She grabbed a book from the highest stack and started to read while walking. She was going to need more than just tomes to distract her today.


	3. Meeting, Mabaris, and Sun Blonde Vint -1

**{{a/n-wow! It's been literally a month! I sincerely apologize to everyone, I didn't mean for it to take so long to get the next chapter up! But it's been a busy month for me, and it was my youngest's birthday yesterday! So today I woke up early just to finish this and get it up! And here we go! thanks to Clarafount for your review, the PMs in my mailbox and to the followers on and off the grid ^_^}}**

* * *

Avery shut the door to the main hall and turned her face to the sunlight, slightly less agitated than she was with Howe, more-so than when she woke up this morning, completely uninterested in the Grey Warden at the castle, and now charged with the task to find Fergus and relay the message. She clasped her hands behind her head and casually made her way down and around the path. After tonight, she'd get to run Castle Highever all on her own, 'Finally! A little fun!' she thought, then she stopped momentarily and wondered what her mother would be doing during this time, she made a mental note to find her and ask before the day was over. She made her way toward the back to the estate, to Fergus's room, lost in thought, when she quite literally walked into Ser Gilmore, who was quite relieved to see her.

"My Lady, your mother asked that I find you right away, but I knew the Teyrn was wanting to speak with you earlier today, have you seen your father yet?"

Avery cocked her head to the side, "I don't see how that's any business of _yours, _ser knight."

He could tell she was still a little bitter from this morning, and probably from sparring too, he meant to take it easy on her, but she always knew how to unnerve him, work him up, especially today. He steadied his breath and took a step into her, "Avery..."

She stepped back and crossed her arms. He put up his hands in defeat, he never knew what to do right in these situations, even after all these years. "Okay fine." He shifted in his armor. "I only came to tell you that your hound is in the larder again and Nan's threatening to skin the helpers, the hound and leave, though I don't know in which order. I tried my best to get him, but anyone who isn't his mistress risks having an arm bitten off." He started to walk away. "Your mother requested your presence in the kitchen to help diffuse the situation." He rounded the corner and left.

The young rogue smiled proudly to herself as she followed Gilmore down the path. If ever there was anyone who could make Gilmore seem more a childish boy and less a knight, it was Avery, and damn if she didn't want to play this childish game forever, just to make him miserable, like she was. She glimpsed up the left path as she walked toward the Atrium and saw her mother talking with a few people and... was that Dairren? Her mother did mention something of Lady Landra, but all she could remember of the noble was the spring salon and how she was awfully drunk and talking of marriage. Her son was handsome and polite enough for the both of them as he and her lady-in-waiting basically poured the lush into her carriage at the night's end. She waved a greeting and apology as she heard yelling an ran toward the kitchen.

She entered to find the servants cowering in the corner, and Gilmore waiting by the panty door, arms crossed and frowning. She looked around and was just about to ask where Nan was when a loud and hard -thwap!- cracked her shoulder.

"Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into the larder! That beast should be put down!" She was beating Avery with a spatula. "If I can't get into the larder..."

Avery laughed and bowed in defeat. "He's not a mongrel Nan!"

"Avery..!" Nan threatened her with a raised spatula once more.

"Okay okay Nan! I'll get him."

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Nope! It'll be so much fun Addy!"

"Right up until I get made tranquil for sneaking into the templar quarters Anders!" She hit his upper arm and he laughed in return.

Addison was trying to process just what exactly her insane friend was asking of her, while Anders just grinned widely.

"Think about it! It's just what you need to help get your mind off _today_ and it'll be an adventure of your own!" His grin growing impossibly bigger.

She stood and threw a cushion at him, he certainly had valid points, if it weren't the _fourth floor_ they were talking about, and the fact that she _knew_ he was plotting something more mischievous, somehow. She knew this probably wouldn't well but couldn't help mulling it over. Anders laughed when he noticed her scrunchy thinking face, which Addison quickly tried to hide but failed. She was intrigued enough, she'd do it, he thought proudly.

She sat back down and sighed. Make knew the only adventures she enjoyed nowadays were the ones she lived vicariously through the stories she read. She looked up at Anders, who was now standing and watching her with bright eyes and the same enormous grin.

"Hypothetically speaking," she saw his eyes light up even more, "HYPOTHETICALLY Anders! How would we even get up there?"

As if right on cue their third friend stumbled over the staircase with a surprising -clank clack- of metal and fabric, that actually made a few eyes wander the bookcases before going back to their studies.

"Dear Maker Jowan!" Addison yelped as Anders went to help their clumsy friend.

"Well first off, no we, just you Addy dear, and... this." He spun around with the decorative templar suit they used more for arts and theater, and the most self-satisfied look on his face.

"You can_not_ be serious."

The boys looked at each other and nodded in unison.

XxXXXOooOxXXoOOoxXXXxX

How in all of Thedas did they talk her into this? She wondered as she not-quite-silently-but-not-quite-loudly shuffled her way up, around, and to the next flight of guarded stairs. She was positive she was fooling no one, but surprisingly, not one person gave her a second glance._ Huh, they must really be in a hurry, or just plain unobservant,_ she thought as the two templars came into view. She stiffened and held her breath, here came the true test. She stopped in front of the templars, still holding the air in her lungs. They stopped their conversation only to nod and shift to the side. allowing her passage before going back to what they were discussing.

Addison stood in disbelief. Surely this silly little costume they used as a prop didn't fool them. The metal was thin enough to bend with the pressure of a pinky, and sounded nothing like the heavy stuff they wear, not to mention she didn't even have a shield, or sword...

"Uh..are you okay?"

She jumped at the voice, nodded and ran up the stairs. "Yeah, thanks," she huffed in as manly a voice as she could muster, though she didn't know why. The two shrugged and turned their backs to her.

Maybe she _could_ get away with this, she reassured herself as she quickly crossed the Great Hall, unnoticed by anyone as they themselves were busy preparing for the evening and dinnertime. She stopped just in front of the fourth floor door, perhaps to allow herself one final chance to back out. She wasn't one for breaking rules, she liked order, routine, definitely not much for getting into trouble. But sometimes she just couldn't say 'no' to a good plot-line or adventure to write in life, though she did tend to stay away from life threatening things, and this, proved solitary confinement at best, and that'd be fun with her books...right? She chuckled to herself, got to love that Cousland humor.

She quickly looked around and headed toward the right. How Anders had even gotten this information was beyond her, and, the more she thought about it - she chuckled to herself - probably best not to ask for details. She walked with her head held high, as inside she began to wilt with worry, what if it wasn't there? What if the room was full of templars? She shook her head, Anders said only two bunked here, and one, Douglas, was currently escorting some senior mages to Denerim. _Whatever- or whoever- Ander's source was had better be right _she whispered to herself as she neared the first door on the left. She pushed on the slightly ajar door and peaked her head in, only one person, and they were sleeping. _Source-1 Addy-0 _she smiled at the thought and quietly toed over to the vanity. She open the drawer and saw her prize. There sat 3 bottles of Sun Blonde Vint -1, apparently someone's father was a great collector of sorts and sent these on his son's 21st birthday. She grabbed one, closed the vanity and went to exit the room. She turned the bottle around to read the label and tripped over the boots in the middle of the floor she forgot were there. Her breath caught as the bottle fell, but remained intact, eliciting a sigh of relief from her as well, thought she silently cursed when she heard a man's voice.

"Ugh..What was that?"

She reached for the bottle and stood, just as the naked, save for small clothed, man threw his legs over the side and rose out of bed.

_Ohh...my..._ She softly moaned into her free hand as the man stretched and turned to face her. His ever so softly bronzed body was everything and nothing like she'd daydream about. From his muscular arms, slightly bigger than she'd thought they'd be, to his perfectly sculpted abs, probably from all the armor and such, and the oh so soft inviting trail of fuzz from his chest to his... MAKER were those cloths slung low. She gripped the bottle closer but couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He pointed to her chest, "Douglas will have a fit you know."

"I-I'm sorry..." she started in her normal voice.

The lack of masculinity to her voice made one eyebrow raise before they both jumped and he reached for his pants. "O-oh! Forgive my appearance! I didn't know realize...well..." He ran an embarrassed hand through his messy curls. "But you really shouldn't take that or he'll..."

She merely waved her hand, finally out of the trance she was in. "Oh, I'm sure he won't mind."

That's when he caught it. Peaches and vanilla.

He narrowed his eyes at her before simply shrugging and going back to bed. "S-sure. If you say so Ad- ma'am." _How did he not notice that outfit?!_ He shook his head. _How did everyone else not notice?! _Her voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Okay..well-sorry to disturb you. I'll be going." she opened the door, then closed it behind her, "Bye."

"See you around..."

She swore she heard her name with the click of the door.

* * *

Avery headed back to the Atrium with a satisfied Joker in tow, and Gilmore's words still in her head. The start of every bad adventure tale, he said, was he insinuating that her time overseeing the castle would just be some bad adventure? She kicked at a rock, she knew she shouldn't take it so personally, but he way she'd been treating him today, she was certain he meant it maliciously. Joker nuzzled her hand and she patted his head.

"Who did such a good job slaying rats? YOU did!"

She rounded the corner and was greeted with all smiles, except from her mother.

"i trust from the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

Avery nodded.

"Good, you remember Lady Landra?

"Yes mother, Bann Loren's wife, from the spring salon? Good to see you again m'lady." She smiled a little too widely at the older woman.

"Oh you're too kind dear girl, didn't I spend half of the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

The young man in the group rolled his eyes. "And making a very poor case of it I might add. It is good to see you again m'lady." He took a step and grabbed her hand.

"You remember Dairren dear? He's still not married either." His mother said dryly.

Avery giggled as Dairren rolled his eyes once more.

"Do ignore her." He kissed her hand. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Avery blushed. "You're looking quite handsome yourself Dairren, maybe we'll get a chance to speak somewhere more private later?"

"Of course" He winked. She blushed harder. He certainly had gotten more handsome and charming since last they met. Lady Landra interrupted her thoughts with reintroducing Iona, her lady in waiting, and then excuse herself to her room, while the other two saw themselves to the study. Avery turned her attention on her mother.

"You should say goodby to Fergus while you have the chance," Her mother smiled softly.

"That's where I was off too, if it wasnt for all the interruptions, Do you know where he might be?" Avery folded her arms. Her mother laid a patient hand on Avery's lower arm, "Probably in his room dear, saying good to Oriana and Oren." She embraced her daughter, catching her off guard. "I love you my darling daughter, you know that don't you?"

Avery wiggled free, "?Yes mother, I love you as well. Will you be staying at the castle?" Her mother nodded, "For a few days, then I will travel with Lady Landra and keep her company. Your father says my presence would undermine your authority.  
"Okay. I should go." Her mother nodded and set off toward the living quarters, as Avery followed, then turned around and headed for the study instead.

xxXxxXoOOoxXXxx

"Why hellllooo dear lady, " the young man seductively drawled out, "your castle's study is marvelous. Might I ask whose collection this is?"

"My-", she hesitated, "grandfather's, but I come here often to read." She lied, she hated reading, the collection was Addison's, and this was really one of very very the few times she's stepped foot into the study in the last decade. She shuddered at the thought before she realized Darrien was talking and caught the end of his sentence, "- would I, do you have a favorite book?"

She thought a moment before she flashed the most smug of smiles at the handsome man before her, "The Art of Passionate Love," by Brother Capria.  
The man's eyes shot wide before he blushed and looked away momentarily. "Oh! That was banned by the chantry wasn't it? Quite...provocative, I understand. I've, ah, never actually read it myself." His eyes lit with challenge and she didn't miss it. She took a step into him, "I could...show you what I've learned, if of course, you're interested," she offered as she played with the collar of his shirt.  
He looked around, Iona was sitting in a chair reading, with her back to them, he smiled at he deviously and boldly wrapped an arm around her, she giggled.  
"Oh? That sounds most interesting! Just...right here?" He ran his other hand through her hair and slowly pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ahem."

The pair quickly startled out of their embrace to find Iona simply wagging a finger over her shoulder, "Mixed company."  
Avery huffed and sent daggers to the back of the elven woman's head.  
"Ah. Never you fear, my lady," Dairren started as he brought her eyes and attention back to him. He stroked her cheek, "Our mothers are expecting us for dinner soon anyway."  
"I know." Avery pouted, "I guess I shall see you at dinner then, sweet Darrien." She turned to leave, but was twirled around and caught again in his arms. he brought his lips to her ears, breath hot along the outline, and down her neck, sending sweet shivers up her spine, "If my lady wills it, I could come see her after everyone has retired for a more, private lesson?" He pressed his lips against the soft skin beneath her lobe as she moaned softly. She merely nodded at his proposal, lest risk inappropriate sounds leaving her mouth. He released her, took a step back, and folded his arms nonchalantly, "Very well, I look forward to supper and this evening. I shan't keep you from your duties longer." He winked and sat down with a book, "Good day, dear lady."  
She smiled, "Until tonight," and laid a hand on his shoulder as she walked out. Now, her smile and attitude at a high, to find Fergus.

xxXxxXoOOoxXXxx

Avery was just finishing her promise to teach Oren to fight, with his mother rolling her eyes, and Fergus giving consent to his sister and son, when the Teyrn and Teyrna walked in. Avery folded her arms and huffed, "You could have just given him the message yourself if you were coming up here anyway, father."

The Teyrn chuckled, "and risk the chance to be together as a family one last time before we see to our duties? I think not, besides-" He held up a letter and everyone became excited, except Avery, who became visibly upset and angered, "It's here. Shall we?" He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out when Avery slapped her hands down on her father's.

"Please father, spare me." she sadly stated.

The Teyrna rested a hand on her husband's shoulder as he sighed. They all knew how Avery felt, but he was hoping with circumstances being as they are, that she would take part, just this once. His wife silently urged him not to press the issue.

"Very well Pup, you should retire early anyway," he gave her a quick squeeze, "You've a long day ahead of you tomorrow"

"Yes father."

Her mother hugged her next, "Goodnight dear daughter, we love you." The couple went to go talk to Orianna and Oren as Fergus came over and patted his sister's head, "Getting sent to bed early are we?" She swatted his hand away and they chuckled. "I don't mind, I have someone waiting for me in fact," she grinned up at her big brother. "Oh! You saucy minx!" he teased, "make sure he treats you well, or I'll be back to have his head!"

She embraced her brother tightly, almost a little too tight, "Promise?"

"Oh of course! I'll snap his-"

"No!" she interrupted, "That. That you'll come back?" she looked up at him with scared blue eyes, just like she would when they were younger. He hugged his youngest sister tighter. "Absolutely, I promise sis." He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her forehead, "Now. Go enjoy your...devil's desert." He winked and patted her head. She nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing?" Fergus called after her. She turned around to face him. "**YOU** better be here, when I come back," he said sternly, though with a smile.

"I promise," she smiled back and walked over to her room. She opened the door to find Dairren already inside, waiting.

"I couldn't wait until the castle was asleep, I am a bit of an impatient one." He smiled devilishly as her.

She chuckled and closed the door.

* * *

The three friends met in Addison's spot just after dinner. Jowan and Anders arrived first and anxiously awaited Addison's arrival, they had seen her at the table with the First Enchanter, and she didn't seem in trouble, so the couldn't wait to her what happened, especially Anders, since his source told him who the room belonged to. he smiled to himself, proud of his meddling ways, when a tome cam flying over the shelves, and landed on his head.

"Ouch! You could have warned me!" he rubbed the bump that immediately formed from the heavy hit.

"Says the kettle! You're lucky i don't **castrate** you, you, you MEDDLING MENAICAL MAGE!" came her voice from the other side.

"I think she's upset," offered Jowan.

"Thanks for that brilliant piece of insight Jo-Jo."

Anders feigned innocence as she hopped over the staircase with a basket.

"What'd I do?"

Her face was beet red, more with embarrassment that anger. "You **KNEW** that was Cullen's room too!"

The boys both fell to the ground in tears, laughing. "We're sorry Addy, we were only trying to help speed this... sad start of a wild sex life up!" Anders replied, still chuckling while he fidgeted with the basket she set down. Jowan rose his hands in defense when Addison shot daggered eyes in his direction, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, he- not we," he said pointing to Anders, "I only knew the get the costume, let's drink part, not about Cullen. Honest!"

"Whatever, what's all in here anyway Addy? Did you find it?"

She flicked her finger and a spark shocked Anders' prying fingers from the basket.

"Ow!" he put his hand to his mouth.

"Tch tch," she waggled her finger at him.

The three gathered around the basket as she pulled out a loaf of bread, fruits, some cheese, and three glasses.

"Wow Addy! How did you...-" Jowan was clearly amazed.

"I asked the First Enchanter if I could help clean up after dinner, and the cooks gave it to me as thanks, though, why the glasses are here...?"

"For the fruit?" Anders shrugged, "Who cares?! Where's the bottle!?"

She pulled the prize out of her robes.

"Now now Anders," she said as she unflatteringly ripped the cork out with her teeth, "Ladies first."

XxXxXOoOOOxxXXx

He could hear their muffled laughs as he made his way through the library once more. They were quiet his first time around, but he knew they were there. Making his way down earlier, he noticed she wasn't in her room, and her excursion earlier, and the surprising scent of alcohol coming from behind the bookcase only confirmed his suspicion. It was her up there earlier, and now they were celebrating. He shook his head, she sure was brave, as he crawled out of sight, up the staircase next to her 'spot' and dared a look. She had her back to him and was talking with Anders, who sat in the corner farthest from him, so neither one could see the other's vantage point. The third mage was already passed out, sprawled on the floor across three cushions.

"-Hic- I- I just ca-can't Anders. I mean, Maker was he..._is_ he gorgeous..." she giggled and pressed her hands softly to her lips, "and sweet, and charming..."

"So tell him how you feel!" The blond mage stood and walked over to her, and the young templar quickly slid down and out of sight, and sat on the stairs.

"I just... can't." she sighed, "Everyone has a weakness Anders, and mine just gets people hurt."

He heard a soft thud and a sigh, then steps coming toward him.

"Do you mind taking her back again, dear Cullen?" a voice just beyond the wall inquired, "I can't very well move both of these easyunders."

Cullen stood, "Easy...unders? How did you know I was here?"

"Easy to drink under the table. Also easy to get information, gossip, and possibly bed," he sighed, "_if_ you're the right guy. And I saw you between the bookshelves, I'd figure you'd come sooner but..." He shrugged and threw an almost empty bottle to the templar. "Sorry about stealing your friends bottle, but there's a little left. Goodnight." Anders hoisted himself and a passed out Jowan on the crate and over the stairs before walking unsteadily out of sight. Cullen sighed, looked at the contents before and finishing them off and deciding that the mage was alright, albeit a little sex crazed. He smiled softly to himself as he jumped down to get Addison and bring her back to her room, at least her dear friend Anders approved of him being one to make sure Addison was safe.

* * *

**{{a/n-wow! sorry that got kind of long there! I don't know what happened, but I like? Yes? No? hehe! reviews and messages welcome! }}**


	4. Not So Different

_"Wh-what is this?" the young blue bug-eyed brunette looked up at her sister.  
"It's a short bow. It's a bit smaller than mine, which is better for you, and you can shoot it faster," She beamed back at the little girl, "It was a gift from Jondan. Maker was he...ughh." The older sister shuttered and the girls broke into giggles. "Anyway, it's perfect for you. Now you can have one all your own, and practice when I'm gone with Mother."_

_The sister's embraced._

_"I absolutely __**hate **__this 'courting' and all this running around you've done lately, You never spend time with **me** anymore." The youngest Cousland sadly stated as she ran a hand over her new bow, "So much for sister's first." Addison hugged her sister once more, "I know baby sister, but we're getting older now, and we have to do our duties as Couslands and as-" her sister pouted loudly enough to cut off her statement and Addison had to laugh, "I'll spend any free moments I have here at the castle with you, Promise. And-" she nudged her sister, "You can always target practice with Fergus and Roddy. Maybe from a tree though, _high_, up in a tree."_

_The sisters laughed again as one of the young boys they were discussing came before them, "Time to go, Lady Addy." The redhead smiled and outstretched his hand as the elder sister stood and accepted, smiling back._

_"I'll see you later Av." She called over her shoulder as they walked away, Avery simply frowned._

* * *

She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She thought she'd heard a noise, but noticed that Joker was asleep at the foot of her bed, tongue flailing, obviously in deep. She nuzzled up next to her companion and pulled his arm over her and close to her chest. He curled in and sighed as he grazed her shoulder with a sleepy kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

_"I thought you said that you could pick it!"_

_"It DOES require a bit of finesse, and patience Fergus."_

_"Both, Fergus, which you seemingly lack. Although-" a young Gilmore peered around the corners again before running back to the pair, "You should try to hurry Addy, I think the guards are co-"_

_*CLICK*_

_The ebony haired youth smiled brightly back at the two boys, tsk'ing as she went inside the treasury, "So impatient boys are."_

_The young men were quickly on her heels, as the three managed to squeeze in the close the door just as the guards were arriving back. Fergus hugged his sister and squealed in delight, "Thank you sister! Thank you!" He ran off to the weapon rack and chest in the center of the far wall of the room. The girl chuckled as the red-head curled up to her side._

_"We are going to get in so much trouble if caught, and for what, your love of adventure?" He laughed as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she simply watched her brother and smiled, "Well, for Fergus really. You know how much he misses that switch blade, since showing it to Cailan."  
"And cutting one of Anora's pigtails clean off, Hah, yes I know." The boy shook his head at the memory.  
"Yup. And, maybe a little for myself. I've never tried picking this lock before." She nudged the boy.  
"I knew it! you little," He went to tickle and hug her, but she simply took a step back and smiled, slightly nodding her head to where Fergus was returning to them, trophy in hand. He smiled back, winked, then turned to congratulate his friend on a fine retrieval._

* * *

She curled up to his hand as he brushed it across her cheek one last time. how long he'd been sitting here, just watching her, he didn't know, but he was sure he should head to bed before his luck ran out. he stood, and she turned over bed, as if she knew he was leaving. He smiled at the thought and exited the room. The young templar walked down the halls and through the library, daydreaming terribly of the sweet girl, so terribly, that he failed to notice the candle, and the man sitting in _her_ study desk, until he firmly shut the tome on the table.

"You play a very dangerous game, my dear boy." He grabbed his helmet and made his way to Cullen.

"Kn-Knight Captain Hadley! I-I was just..."

The Knight Captain simply chuckled and set an understanding hand on the young man's shoulder, "Even the oldest, and the best of us, have been there. Those lessons hardest learned, and yours to come sooner than later." Hadley walked on, "Come. We've to find Carroll and head to the Harrowing Chamber, you are on watch tonight." The man headed up the stairs with Cullen on his heels.

"Wh-Who is it tonight?" Cullen inquired, then stopped mid-step as he thought about what the Knight Captain might have been implying. Hadley opened the door and stepped through.

"Addison Cousland."

The door shut behind the Knight Captain, leaving a completely perplexed Cullen in the dark staircase.

* * *

_"Maker! She's amazing!" Even the young Anora was impressed with her prowess._

_"I know better than to mess with her, poor Cailan," Fergus elbowed the girl and laughed._

_She giggle and blushed, "Poor Cailan indeed, and Nathaniel as well. I'm sure he'll be upset the rest of the day, she certainly gave them a run for their money, I daresay she could give you one too!" The young blonde nudged the boy and giggled again. He smiled warmly at her and rubbed his neck, "Eh- not could, HAS. Twice was enough for me." The two laughed and innocently flirted as the middle Cousland and eldest Howe helped the young prince to his feet._

_"Wow...just WOW Addison!" The prince simply shook off his clothes and grabbed her by the shoulders, "You are simply...amazing with those dagger sticks!" He went gushing praise her way while young Nathaniel simply grunted in agreement and folded his arms, clearly upset to losing to a girl, unlike the prince. Addison simply laughed as the trio made their way over to the tree where Anora and Fergus stood._

_XXxx~~oo~~xxXX_

_"Have you even heard a word I __said?" the youngest Cousland pulled on his sleeve._

_"Huh? Wh-sorry Av, what did you say?"_

_The girl simply hmph'ed and crossed her arms, "Never mind."_

_The two were playing chess at a table not far from the others, and instead the game, his focus had been in her fight, and even less on the sister he was supposed to be entertaining. She noticed, and in one irate motion she swept all the chess pieces to the ground and stood, and kicked her chair, "Forget this." She began to walk away._

_"Avery! Wha-Where are you going?!" a young Gilmore called, unaware why she was angry, until she replied,_

_"Where _someone _will pay attention to _me."

* * *

The girls slept uneasily, one tossing, the other turning, both unable to fully rest their minds and ease their souls. One alone, longing for a world, loved ones, a life she could no longer have the privilege to experience, the other snug with luxuries and pleasures that she only used to feed selfishness, both with a sadness unique, yet the same, both's true lives, adventures, only just beginning.

* * *

_This had become her undoing. She could take no more, had endured too long. First Father with Fergus, boys will be boys and she got that, and Mother, with her being the lady of the house and entertaining, salons, and constant visitors, she always hated playing dress up with the old women anyway. But then she took Addison, the one, only person she had to play with, share secrets, get into mischief, her rogue role model big sis, now whisked away to court_ -she gripped the metal hilt tighter-_ meeting all these boys, being wooed, getting all the _attention_, from **everyone**. So she took to Gil, the son of Father's longtime guard and close friend. They were fast friends, Gil easily catering to her needs, until,_ -she stood and aimed, readied herself-_ Addison had decided that she wanted Gil too. _-She noticed Fergus to her far left and they in the center, they'd all pay attention to her now-_ Addison going on about duties, duties, lies the elder made up just to get her way. The younger, seething in her anger and unable to see through her clouded thoughts, her peril of being left to herself, pulled back her arm while grasping the metal tightly in her hand, unconsciously pressing a soft spot in the side before releasing it through the air,_

_"Think Fast Knight!"_

_Just as the words left her mouth, her eyes shot wide at the object, a new shiny sharp edge had emerged from the handle. The middle Cousland noticed and shouted as she threw herself in front of the boy, "Roddy, look o-"  
She was thrust downward by her shoulders just as the boy took the switch blade underneath his eye. He cursed as he fell to the ground, hands to his face.  
"Oh, Roddy!" Addison immediately removed her blouse and tried to put pressure on the wound. Fergus shouted and ran over, giving his button up to his sister, propping Gilmore against a tree while she covered her undershirt.__  
_

_With tears in her eyes, Avery ran over to the group, sputtering nonsense of innocence when Addison, enraged, shook her from her shoulders, "You miserable __little-" _

_Avery could feel a chill stirring where he sister was touching her, she winced._

_"What were you THINKING Avery?!" She pointed a hand down the path, "Go and get the guards, NOW!"_

_"I-I" The girl took off down the path, then stopped and turned around, "I-I'm sorry Gil!"_

_Addison breathed in and pointed a fierce glowing green finger toward her sister, "JUST GO AVERY!" as soon as her sister's name left her lips, the green orb exploded into a swarm or stinging and biting insects that flocked toward Avery. Addison stood in shock and utter disbelief as her younger sister cried and ran down the path to __the guards rushing to her aid. The elder sister looked at her hand instantly realizing what she had done, before she decidedly looked toward Gilmore, curling her hand into a fist while heading toward the boys. Focusing the energy she could now feel moving inside her body, she placed her hand onto Gilmore's eye and focused her attention on the wound. A faint white light shone in her fingers as Fergus sat back and muttered, cursing silently to himself, while Gilmore simply sighed. Addison jolted, straining to breathe like a diver out of air, before she collapsed into her brother. Her energy drained, she kept her eyes open just long enough to see Gilmore remove the shirt from his eyes, revealing a nasty cut, but no bleeding. She smiled and succumbed to the darkness while Fergus failed at any attempt he made to keep her awake._

* * *

She woke gasping for air and swatting at her skin, panicked, and all but screaming for help before she realized she was in her room. Joker was low growling toward the door and Dairren was mid-leg putting his smalls on when he whipped around toward her.

"Dear Maker Avery! Are you alright?!"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Joker beat her with vicious barks toward the door to what sounded like screaming. Dairren brought his ear to the door, "Did you hear that?"  
She held her hand to her mouth and nodded as he place his hand on the doorknob,  
"I'll go check it out."

* * *

_There was only soft candlelight dancing in the window to light the room when she woke. Two objects weighed down on either side of the bed she was laying in. She slowly propped her still weak body up on a pillow and examined the room. It was hers, her soft sheets and nice warm bed. Sitting on the right, in a chair, was Gilmore, with an arm over her middle, head turned away, and the to left, **in** the bed and threatening to steal the covers was Fergus. She smiled for a moment, ultimately frowning with tears threatening her eyes as she recalled the events prior. Her sniffling startled him awake._

_"Addison, you're all right!" He turned his head to reveal a patch over his left eye, and she sobbed harder. His eye widened momentarily before he shook his head to reassure her._

_"No, please don't cry Addy, it's fine, see?_

_He lifted the patch and she cringed slightly, he chuckled and replaced the patch_

_"Yeah, it only looks wretched. Hence, patch. But I can still see, thanks to you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. She pulled it away, rubbing both together in her lap._

_"Have they been saying anything of me?"_

_He pushed back a strand of her hair, "Tomorrow afternoon, I think I overheard the Teryn say." he wiped the tears from her eyes.__  
_

_"I cannot believe it."_

_"Nor can I."_

_They sat in silence, save for Fergus' snoring, for a few more moments before she spoke again._

_"What of Avery? I broke my promise..." she looked up at his quizzical stare, "I __acciden-"_

_As if on cue, the pigtailed girl burst through the doors, making the couple jump, and Fergus roll over, still snoring away._

_"Lies, that's all you have **EVER** been full of!" she was quiet for being angry, it was early, but it didn't take away from the bitterness and bite Addison felt at her sister's words. She opened her mouth, but was assaulted with Avery's barrage of insults and accusations, ending in one powerful bitter statement before the young girl stormed out of the room,_

_"I hate you Addison Cousland, you are no sister of mine. I hope your cursed horrid soul **ROTS** in that tower **FOREVER**."_

* * *

She snapped out of her dream just as a prickly coldness was encased around her arm, shaking her. She squealed slightly and tried to wiggle free, to no avail. Two templars, one's gloved hand around her arm, stood over her, pulling her out of bed, and urging her to comply. The room spun wildly as she tried to stand and readjust her footing. She faltered in step and almost fell, but was caught by the other Templar.

"Whoa boy, be easy on the dear lady." The templar helped her to her feet and kept her steady as they headed up through each floor.

"Wha- ugh my head..." Addison whined, holding her head with her free arm, last time she was going to indulge in alcohol again, that was for sure, **IF** she even got to indulge again she realized as they headed through the templar quarters to a door she'd only heard about.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but deep down she knew, _Maker help me._

"It's your lucky day, dear Addison," The nicer templar stated, almost chuckling, "It is time for your Harrowing."

* * *

_** ~ a/n -I have GOT to find a better way to get my **_**_updates in! Sorry this one took as longer, if not longer, but here it is! Next chapter -Castle Cousland Takeover! msgs reviews, critics welcome! ^_^_**


End file.
